Many conventional wideband receivers initially down-convert received signals from a wide frequency range to a low intermediate frequency (IF). In such receivers, the initial down-conversion may result in an image frequency that is close to or within the receive-frequency range. This consequently dictates larger, bulkier and usually heavier RF front end filters which contribute to the size, space and/or weight of such receivers. Consequently, this makes these wideband receivers difficult to employ in applications with size, space and/or weight limitations. Furthermore, these receivers with such image signals may result in improper and/or false signal detection.
Thus, there are general needs for an improved wideband receiver and method. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that is smaller, less-bulky and/or lighter that a conventional wideband receiver. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that may be more suitable for applications with size, space and/or weight limitations. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method in which the image frequency is outside the receive-frequency range. There are also needs for a wideband receiver and method that may reduce improper and/or false signal detection, especially for high-resolution wideband receivers.
Applicable reference numbers have been carried forward.